AIR GEAR- TRANSFERENCIA DE CUERPO
by LONELY09
Summary: Air Gear-TRANSFERENCIA DE CUERPO. La investigación para poder separar a Lind del cuerpo de Agito y Akito se había programado para efectuarse en un mes, pero tenían ciertas dudas sobre quien debía quedarse con el cuerpo.
1. Chapter 1

**_Air Gear no me pertenece_**

**_Air Gear_**

_TRANSFERENCIA DE CUERPO_

_6 meses después de que termino la batalla contra sora, la investigación para poder separar a Lind del cuerpo de Agito y Akito había avanzado a tal extremo que ya se había programado para efectuarse en un mes, lo pensaron mucho ya que se supone que una separación de un cuerpo implicaba volver a empezar como un bebe y esperar muchos años para poder tener un cuerpo maduro, pero valía la pena el cuerpo ya sería propio. Agito al igual que Lind podría separarse de Akito pero no quería hacerlo, tener un cuerpo propio es muy tentador pero tenía cosas que hacer ya que si el volvía a nacer todo lo que había hecho con ese cuerpo todo ese entrenamiento y lo otro es que no podía dejar a Akito solo sin protección además ya se había encontrado un sintonizador perfecto Nakayama había hecho un gran trabajo sintonizándolo, encontrar a otro sintonizador después de muchos años sería muy difícil además kogarasumaru era un equipo que hasta ahora le había llamado mucho la atención para pertenecer, cambiar de cuerpo seria tener otra vida, Akito también ya había tenido ese pensamiento de cambiar de cuerpo pero por dos razones una ya se había dado cuenta que Agito y Lind querían su propio cuerpo, sintió lástima porque Lind ya había esperado por mucho tiempo dormido dentro de ellos y tendría que esperar más para ser el mismo pero el jamás se lo daría a Lind porque de una u otra forma quien lo acompaño cuando él estaba solo y confundido fue Agito el peleo todas aquellas peleas por él, él fue quien hasta ahora lo había protegido, además esa no era la única razón por la que Akito sentía que debía cambiar de cuerpo lo había pensado hace mucho tiempo el que él estaba enamorado de Ikki pero Ikki quería a Ringo él hubiera podido ser una gran opción para Ikki si no fuera un hecho que Akito es hombre y no podía ser lo que él quería para Ikki, entonces el pensamiento de Akito era "si yo volviera a nacer como una mujer, tal vez algún día las cosas serán diferentes"_

En ese momento Agito tenía el control del cuerpo estaba recostado en su cama mientras los tres estaban teniendo una conversación en su mente:

Lind-Porqué sigo tras estas jaulas, no se supone que hablaríamos

Agito-No seas estúpido, crees que te tengo confianza después de lo que he visto que eres capaz de hacer.

Lind- acaso hablas de que te da miedo que acabe contigo

Agito- QUE? , con quien crees que estás hablando? Jamás podrías derrotarme

Lind- demuéstralo, tengamos una batalla en este momento

Akito. BASTA CHICOS! Nos estamos desviando del tema, los tres podremos encontrar una solución sin llegar a una pelea.

Agito – es verdad, así solo llegaremos a nada.

Lind- Cobarde

Agito-QUE?

Akito- LIND!

Lind- está bien. Yo también quiero terminar con esto_. "de todas formas planeo terminar con ustedes tarde o temprano en especial con Agito es una verdadera molestia, pero primero tengo que separarme de ellos"_

Akito- La pregunta es quien se quedara con este cuerpo y quien se separara y volverá a nacer.

Lind- Yo puedo quedarme con este cuerpo y ustedes pueden volver a nacer.

Agito- Crees que permitiría que Akito y yo estemos venerables para cuando eso pase.(ya que serían bebes), además dejarte este cuerpo, jamás lo haría.

Lind- Entonces qué? Quieres ser tu quien se quede con el cuerpo? Que tipo más listo.

Agito- no, idiota. Solo seria para Akito.

Akito/Lind: Que?

Agito- si tú y yo no podemos tener este cuerpo porque no confiamos el uno contra el otro entonces que sea para Akito.

Lind- y que propones que tú y yo debemos nacer en un mismo cuerpo, no me hagas reír.

Agito- no, he investigado y podemos estar en diferentes cuerpos,

Lind- Así que ese es tu plan _"lo único bueno de esto sería que en el tiempo en que creceremos me puedo hacer de mas fuerza que este tipo, con Akito no hay problema ya que jamás se da a pelear, no hay problema que el tiempo pase con él en vez de hacerse más fuerte con el tiempo se hará más débil por no entrenar, de todas formas los quiero eliminar" _

Akito- pero Agito.. yo.. quiero.. nacer otra vez.

Agito/Lind- QUEE?

Agito- porqué?

Akito- porque quiero nacer como una chica. Y no estar atrapado en este cuerpo, no soy feliz así.

Agito-_creo que debí haber esperado esto, después de todo he notado su forma de ser. _

Lind _entre risas_- asi que resulto ser así. _Más_ _serio_- creen que estaré feliz con esto.

Agito- él es el dueño original de este cuerpo, y aun que tú eres el más grande de todos no eres el original ya que tú ya tuviste tu propio cuerpo. El tomara esta decisión.

Akito-no sería posible que los tres naciéramos de nuevo

Lind- que estúpido, tal vez sea posible pero que pasara con este cuerpo.

Agito- basta, esto no sirve, Akito no quiere este cuerpo y Lind y yo no dejaremos este cuerpo para ni uno de los dos.

**Afuera de su mente**

AGITOO!- Se escuchó el grito de Ikki fuera de su ventana.

**Dentro De su mente**

Lind- esto no termina así

Agito- claro que no, lo decidiremos esta noche

Akito- _asintió la cabeza_

**Fuera de su mente**

Agitoo!- Ikki grito de nuevo.

Fuck, que quieres? Estaba haciendo algo muy importante- Agito grito enojado saliendo por la ventana.

Ikki-No es verdad estabas durmiendo, además tendremos algo más importante que hacer, tendremos una batalla de simulación en nuestras mentes como la última vez. El ganador se llevara muy buenas piezas para las regalías, además según he escuchado que combatiremos contra los más fuertes que han existido, sé que esto te emociona.

Agito- no tengo tiempo para esto.

Ikki- QUEEE? Estas bromeando. No le puedes hacer esto al equipo además Nakayama estaba muy emocionada porque hace mucho que no se sintonizan, además sé que te gusta sintonizarte con ella.

Agito(ROJO)- DD.. DE QUE HABLAS, MALDITO CUERVO

Ikki- jajajaja, no importa, pero en esa batalla estará el prestigio de KOGARASUMARU, así que no faltes. Además sé que odias perderte la diversión.

Agito-_tal vez sea la última vez que tenga una batalla en un gran tiempo, además ese Cuervo me supero la última vez es una oportunidad para demostrar que aun soy mejor._ Está bien.

Ikki- genial será mañana así que no te duermas, le avisare al equipo… y a Nakayama jajaja. _Salió a toda velocidad diciendo lo último._

**En su mente**

Akito- Agito cuando les diremos que nos separaremos.

Agito- mañana.

Lind- _así que es como una batalla mental, tal vez me pueda deshacer de ellos en ese momento y no sea necesario transferirme._


	2. Chapter 2 CRECER

**Air Gear no me pertenece**

** Capitulo 2 Crecer**

**Ikki encontró a Kazu, Origini y Bucha en una esquina**

Ikki- oigan chicos (grito muy emocionado), adivinen, tendremos otra pelea virtual

Kazu- ehh, pero la última vez por poco no lo logramos

Origini- además no se para que necesitamos ganar más peleas, se supone que ya nos dimos a conocer muy bien

Ikki- debería darles vergüenza, como pueden decir esas tonterías? Se supone que debemos seguir demostrando lo que somos

Bucha- Cuervo tiene razón, además nos servirá mucho si queremos seguir siendo los mejores

Ikki- hasta que alguien me apoya

Kazu- está bien, pero que pasa con Agito? También va a participar?

Ikki- de que estas hablando, acaso te refieres a que si Agito no participa no ganaremos (grito enojado)

Kazu- no es eso, solo que con el tendremos más posibilidades

Ikki- recuerda que en este momento tengo más nivel que él y todos nosotros ya tenemos nivel de reyes

Bucha- es verdad, pero recuerda que Agito es un sujeto muy extraño, para un cuerpo muy pequeño tiene mucho potencial, en este momento Agito y tu van peleando cabeza a cabeza por rebasarse el uno con el otro

Kazu- además nos hemos dado cuenta que Agito no ha dejado de entrenar ni un solo día, probablemente sea porque no quiere quedarse atrás

Ikki- puede que tengan razón (algo pensante), en cualquier caso creo que mañana lo veremos, demostrare que sostendré lo que he logrado

Orini- entonces no nos podemos quedarnos atrás, todos a entrenar

**Desde lejos los observaba Agito desde atrás de un edificio con una mirada tranquila**

Agito (pensamientos)- _Deshacer todo esto_

Akito- escuchaste eso Agito, creo que tampoco debemos dejar de entrenar

Agito- sí, pero después de este mes… todo este esfuerzo (se le salió decir lo último)

Lind (pensamientos)-_este idiota no puede ocultar que él también quiere este cuerpo_

**Fuera de sus pensamientos**

No has cambiado en nada verdad Agito?(Agito miro hacia Akira que estaba de tras de el),sigues observando de lejos como si fueran tus enemigos

Agito- que estás haciendo aquí Akira?

Akira-Bueno, ya me entere de que planeas separarte de Akito

Agito- cómo te enteraste? Acaso Kaito te lo dijo

Akira-eso no importa, pero realmente quieres hacer eso

Agito- eso que más da, creo que no lo sabes pero dentro del cuerpo de Akito no solo estoy yo sino además se encuentra el huevo de judas, una tercera personalidad que en cualquier momento puede traicionar este cuerpo y atacar a todos alrededor.

Akira- _Así que es verdad lo que dijo kaito sobre el huevo de judas,_ tres personalidades ehh, es algo difícil de entender pero creo que es un error que todo acabe así

Agito- sea un error o no, no tiene imp…

Akira- AMIGO, cuando vas a volver a escuchar esa palabra

Agito- creo que sabes bien que nadie me llama amigo

Akira- pero sabes que los tienes, probablemente dudes de mi amistad por aquella batalla pero sabes bien que en tu equipo todos te consideran así

Agito-como sea, Akito es quien decidirá

Akira- como quieras, además que hay de esa chica que ahora te sintoniza, jamás habías dejado que alguien te sintonizara, realmente la quieres perder?

Agito- hablas de ella como si fuera algo muy importante para mí

Akira- bueno, ya te lo dije, tú también puedes decidir

Agito – no es tan fácil (con eso dicho se fue)

Akira- espero que no cometa un error

**En casa de Emily que estaba con Nakayama**

Ikki- oye Emily recuerda que tú también eres parte del equipo así que tampoco puedes faltar

Emily (llorando)- pero porque otra vez tiene que ser contra un equipo tan fuerte

Ikki- tú también debes hacerte más fuerte por eso debes enfrentarte con ellos y por cierto Nakayama, Agito te necesitara mañana así que tampoco debes faltar

Nakayama(muy alegre)- sí, que emocionante otra vez podre estar en una sintonización con Agito(lo dijo sin pensar)

Emily- Así que lo disfrutas verdad Nakayama(con una sonrisilla)

Nakayama(sonrojada)- no es eso, solo que me gusta ayudar al equipo

Emily-sí, claro

Ikki- como sea, no lo olviden de acuerdo

**En el entrenamiento de Agito**

**Agito se encontraba lanzando sus colmillos contra unas llantas**

Akito-Agito creo que estas muy desmotivado (dijo al ver que estaban muy débiles sus ataques)

Lind- no puedo creer que digas que me vas a derrotar con eso

Agito- CALLENSE, que no estoy lanzando esto con todas mis energías estoy reservando mi potencial para mañana

Lind- que escusa más patética

Akito- Te sucede algo Agito

Agito- basta, quieren ver un verdadero colmillo vean esto (dijo haciendo un colmillo tan grande que todo lo que toco destruyo dejando a Lind y Akito muy sorprendidos)

Akito- que sorprendente

Lind- _creo que lo he subestimado mucho, sin darme cuenta ha mejorado cada vez más_

Agito- cómanse esto, aquí nadie esta desmotivado.

**Llego la noche**

**Agito todo sudado llego a bañarse al terminar busco su ropa para cambiarse pero tuvo un problema.**

Akito- sucede algo Agito? Porque no te has cambiado aun.

Lind- Acaso estas admirando tu cuerpo (lo dijo en forma de burla)

Agito- nada de eso, simplemente que parce que nada me queda

Lind- pareces una chica ponte cualquier cosa

Agito- no es que me preocupe de cómo se vea sino que no entra, este cuerpo está creciendo.

Akito- de cierta forma creí que nuestra estatura ya era así, pero olvide que un cuerpo puede crecer hasta cierta edad

Lind- _creo que este cuerpo ahora vale más ya que ahora será más fuerte, me tengo que quedar con este cuerpo_

Agito- como sea ahora que me voy a poner? Jamás le diría a Kaito que me prestara nada suyo, además él no está, está trabajando en este momento.

Akito- porque no le hablas a Ikki? Él te podría prestar ropa hasta mañana

Agito- _ponerme ropa de ese Cuervo de nuevo, que molesto, pero no tengo otra opción. _Está bien haremos un cambio te dejare el control hasta mañana que sea la batalla encárgate de llamarle a ese Cuervo, me iré a dormir.

Lind- oye espera dijiste que resolveríamos ese asunto hoy en la noche

Agito- ya lo sé pero no nos podemos quedar sin ropa en este momento, mañana tenemos una pelea.

Lind(pensamientos)- _que importa lo que decidamos esta noche, si mis planes salen como quiero no importara lo que digamos hoy. _Qué más da.

Agito- que extraño creí que daría más pelea.

**Fuera de pensamiento con Akito con el control.**

**Saco su celular**

Akito-hola Ikki (dijo con una voz muy contenta)

Ikki- Akito(lo supo por su forma de expresarse)

Akito- ikki podrías hacerme un favor?

Ikki- ehh , de que se trata?

Akito- lo que pasa es que me quede sin ropa y quería ver si me podrías prestar algo

Ikki- como que te quedaste sin ropa? acaso te la han robado

Akito- no lo que pasa es que cuando Agito termino de bañarse se dio cuenta que no le quedaba nada y ahora estamos sin vestirnos envuelto en una toalla.

Ikki- _este chico dice las cosas sin preocupación. Pero creo que le puedo hacer una broma a Agito por venganza de lo que dijeron los chicos. _Está bien Akito te prestare ropa pero necesito que me hagas un favor cuando toque a la puerta puedes cambiar con Agito.

Akito- ehh, porque? Además Akito ya está dormido

Ikki- por favor hazlo por mi (sonó lo más convincente que pudo)

Akito- pero… está bien

Ikki- no lo despiertes hasta entonces de acuerdo

Akito- si

Ikki- lo olvidaba, Kaito está en casa?

Agito- no

Ikki- bueno entonces, hasta mañana, no olviden la pelea mañana

Akito- si, hasta mañana (colgó) _no le puedo decir que no, pero que estará planeando_

**Casa de Ikki**

**Marcando a Nakayama**

Ikki- Hola Nakayama

Nakayama- Ikki? hola

Ikki- podrías hacerle un favor a Agito

Nakayama- que favor?

Ikki- le podrías llevar algo a Agito

Nakayama- pero ya es de noche, además cuando regrese será muy peligroso

Ikki-eso no es problema Agito dijo que podrías quedarte en su casa

Nakayama- enserio dijo eso (dudando), no es peligroso que una chica este en otra casa con dos hombres

Ikki- no, Agito jamás dejaría que alguien te hiciera algo, y Kaito no está en su casa

Nakayama- está bien voy para allá

**Cerró su celular**

**Casa Wanijima**

Akito- me pregunto si estará bien lo que voy a hacer?

Lind- _ese chico está pensando en algo en que será?_

**Sonó el timbre**

Akito frente a la puerta aun envuelto en una toalla- Agito despierta

_No hay respuesta_

Akito-Agito

_No hay respuesta_

Akito(pensó un momento)- AGITO AUXILIO

Agito- QUE OCURRE?

Akito- nada llego tu cambio de ropa, solo abre la puerta

Agito- QUE? Solo por eso me hablaste, te dije que dormiría hasta mañana.

Akito- lo siento (cambio el parche de su lugar)

Agito- que extraño (abrió la puerta completamente solo para encontrarse con Nakayama que estaba realmente sorprendida por ver a Agito con solo una toalla)

Nakayama(algo roja)- ho.. hola Agito

Agito- Que haces aquí?

Nakayama- emm.. Ikki.. me dijo que querías que te trajera ropa.

Agito- si necesito ropa pero jamás le dije a Cuervo que tú me lo trajeras bueno no es como si yo hubiera hablado con él (después de decir eso recordó que no traía más que una toalla colgada por la cintura)

_Akito- ehh Agito no la dejes ahí afuera es peligroso invítala a pasar_

_Agito- no crees que es más peligroso que entre en una casa con un chico medio desnudo, además que rayos hiciste mientras dormía?_

_Akito- eso no importa, lo importante es que seas amable recuerda que la necesitas_

Agito-OK pasa

Nakayama (asintió la cabeza)

Una vez adentro

Nakayama-bien aquí está tu ropa

Agito-espera aquí me iré a cambiar

**En la habitación de Agito mientras se cambiaba**

_Agito-Oye Akito, por qué le dijiste a ese Cuervo que Nakayama tenía que traer la ropa?_

_Akito-no lo hice, simplemente le pedí la ropa y me dijo que cuando tocaran el timbre cambiara de lugar contigo._

_Agito- "supongo que no es necesario preguntar porque le hizo caso" Con que intenciones habrá hecho eso?_

_Akito- no importa pero creo que te agrada que Nakayama esté aquí_

_Agito- no digas tonterías, por qué me agradaría que ella este aquí_

_Akito- Solo sé que es la primera chica que se acerca tanto a ti_

_Agito- eso es porque es mi sintonizador, además eso no importa recuerda que muy pronto será la separación no tiene sentido acercarme mucho a alguien_

_Lind escuchaba silenciosamente _

_Akito- bueno al menos dile que se quede a dormir ya es noche y es peligroso que regrese _

_Agito- de que demonios hablas como se te ocurre eso_

_Akito-dices que no sientes algo por ella entonces no creo que exista algún problema _

_Agito- qué más da_

_Lind(pensamientos_)- _este chico… aun que trate de esconderlo se le nota que siente algo por esa chica, por cierto que es la misma que vi cuando Salí por primera vez, esto puede ser interesante._

_Akito- por cierto Agito no hagas nada malo recuerda que mañana es la pelea virtual_

_Agito- eso ya lo se_

_Akito- por cierto cuando termine la pelea les avisaremos a los chicos de nuestra separación _

_Agito- si_

**Termino de cambiarse (traía puesto un pantalón azul y una camisa roja)**

_Agito-Me quedo a la medida, que extraño_

_Akito- no es extraño es crecer_

_Agito- así que también trajo un uniforme_

**Saliendo de la habitación para encontrarse con Nakayama**

Agito- bueno creo que deberías que darte es algo peligroso que salgas en este momento y ya tengo mucho sueño como para irte a dejar

Nakayama- te ves bien

Agito- ehh…de que hablas?

Nakayama-has crecido mucho

Agito(se puso rojo)- eso… es normal

Nakayama-lo se

Agito- como sea mañana tenemos la pelea, así que es hora de dormir

Nakayama asintió con la cabeza

Agito- dormirás en mi habitación yo dormiré en el sofá

Nakayama- pero te resultara incómodo y mañana tienes que dar lo mejor de ti

Agito- y que prefieres? Acaso que duerma en la habitación contigo? (lo dijo sin pensar)

Nakayama(roja)-QUE?... ehh

Agito-no me refería a eso, olvídalo mejor que quede así, te llevare a la habitación

Nakayama-si

**Ya en la habitación **

Nakayama(pensamientos)- _que extraño, creí que la habitación tendría otro ambiente pero es algo normal_

Agito-te sorprende esto verdad

Nakayama- s.. Bueno pensé que..

Agito- la habitación es de Akito así que él es quien decora esta habitación

Nakayama-eso explica esa foto de Ikki (riéndose un poco)

Agito(algo rojo)- ya es hora de dormir(tratando de cambiar el tema)

Nakayama- pero esta otra foto es increíble (una foto donde estaba todo el equipo después en el entrenamiento de verano)

Agito(también mirando la foto)- si (en voz baja)

_Akito- Agito _

_Lind- que idiota_

**Agito en el sofá**

_Agito-Porqué tiene que terminar todo muy pronto? _


End file.
